<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boiling by kifiyathewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634892">Boiling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kifiyathewriter/pseuds/kifiyathewriter'>kifiyathewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kifiyathewriter/pseuds/kifiyathewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric receives help from an unexpected visitor (lame-o description...I know 😅).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Frump’s Wheel of Doom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boiling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts">Frumpologist</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/gifts">anne_ammons</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgottocall/gifts">Iforgottocall</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first piece of fanfiction I post...ever.  </p><p>Thank you to Frumpologist for the prompt Cedric Diggory + boiling.</p><p>Also, a big thanks to anne_ammons and Iforgottocall for gifting me some of their time and thoughts. I’d also love to thank my friend Lacie, for leading me to fanfiction and pushing me to write, and my sister, Layla, for being my constant guide and best critic.</p><p>This is a work of fiction, and any/all elements of Harry Potter do not belong to me. My bank account can attest to that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bollocks,” Cedric muttered in frustration, as he used his left hand to swipe the strands of dark blonde hair plastered to his forehead. His right hand gripped his wand, firmly trained on the golden egg hovering above the bubbling cauldron of water, his prize turned distraction. He’d been naive to think solving the clue would be easy; yet, here he was, on a late December night, sweating his arse off, in an old abandoned potions classroom.</p><p>“What’re you doing, exactly?” A small voice asked.</p><p>The surprise hit Cedric with such force that he lost focus on the gilded egg, causing the object to plummet into the scalding water. He hurried to shield the girl behind him; not realizing just how close she was, Cedric stumbled, sending them crashing into a dusty wooden workbench. </p><p>“Merlin, Cho! I’m so sorry.” He looked down and was caught off guard with the way a smile seemed to dance at the corners of her lips, while keeping her eyes directed to the limited space between them.</p><p>“It’s alright, really.” She took an awkward pause,and a wrinkle appeared between her brows. Cedric saw the question play across her face before she asked, “What were you trying to accomplish?” He raised a hand to rub his neck, attempting to alleviate some of the tension. </p><p>“I thought, perhaps, if I applied a heating element, then maybe the egg would just…”</p><p>“Hatch?” Cho finished the thought for him. Cedric felt a smile tug at the muscles of his face. </p><p>“Seems pretty daft.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say that,” her voice fluttered up to meet his ears as she took a tentative step to the side, freeing her path. Cedric was surprised to feel his heart drop a little at the thought of her leaving. He watched her, the girl who’d previously caught his eye on the quidditch pitch, walk towards the cauldron. “I heard Professor Moody telling another professor that the eggs needed to be submerged.” She peered into the cauldron, “Ah, just as I suspected.” Curious, Cedric walked back to the cauldron and was shocked to find the egg had indeed opened. A faint humming sound emitted while vibrations rippled across the water. </p><p>“That’s brilliant,” Cedric exclaimed, grabbing her hand. Surprised, Cho’s eyes darted up to meet his own before quickly looking away. He noted her smile grew more pronounced. </p><p>“It’s rather warm for the dungeons,” she whispered with a faint blush. </p><p>“Boiling,” Cedric concurred. Cho walked to where she’d left her satchel, placing the strap upon her shoulder and moving a wave of dark hair to the opposite side. “What brought you to the dungeons anyways?”</p><p>“I like to prepare ingredients for the potions cupboard when I can’t sleep. Bit embarrassing.” Her blush deepened. </p><p>“Quite thoughtful actually.”</p><p>“Hmm, well I best be going—“</p><p>“Cho wait! I...uhh,” Cedric stammered clearing his throat. “Would you go to the ball with me?” He smiled sheepishly. She gave him a long, thoughtful look before answering, her voice a little louder. </p><p>“Sure.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>